Together We Can
by DrEvil818
Summary: A continuation of the story If Only I Could by Gillingham. Modern setting of Marianne and Brandon together and now engaged and dealing with the aftermath of what happened, while planning their future. Best to read If Only I Could by Gillingham first.
1. Chapter 1

Together We Can

Continuation of If Only I Could by Gillingham

Note: This is my first attempt at Sense &amp; Sensibility fanfic. Loved Brandon &amp; Marianne as a couple. Special thanks to Gillingham to her help and blessing that I continue with her modern story. Hope everyone enjoys it so far and please review. Thank you.

Sir John Middleton was giddy. He had just heard the news from an excited Adele about the engagement of Christopher Brandon and Marianne Dashwood. Anne could not help herself and had to tell Adele as soon as she arrived at work at the flower shop. They immediately started discussing possible plans for the wedding.

"I can't believe Christopher never mentioned that he was going to propose or told me his plan." he thought. There was no doubt in his mind that Marianne would have accepted his hand. After it was made fully public to everyone that they were a couple after the horrible incident with Marianne, anyone in the presence of the couple could clearly see how in love they were when they looked at each other. Sir John looked at his watch and thought that Christopher should be at work now. He was going to give him a call on his cell to congratulate him and tease him about not letting him in on his plans for last night's proposal.

Meanwhile at Christopher's house, Marianne and Christopher were awake but by no means ready to get out of bed. Christopher had pretty much decided as soon as he awoke that he was going to be late to work as Marianne had a class later in the day and was in no rush either to start the day. There was a lot of giggling and kissing going on. Marianne was straddling Christopher as she kissed his cheeks, neck and back to his lips while his hands caressed her back. They were interrupted by the noise of Christopher's mobile. They both stopped mid kiss and turned their heads to look in the phone's direction. He looked back at Marianne with a frown on his face. "I have to get it, in case it is the office." Marianne grinned but did not make any move to get off of him. Christopher reached for the phone and looked at it. His eyes became wide. "It's John. He probably heard the news." He said with a smile. Marianne grinned back. "I am sure my mother and Adele have told everyone in London already." Christopher giggled, "I am sure they have".

"Hello" Christopher answered

"Christopher! Glad I caught you. I know you are at work" John stated

"I am actually not there yet. Going in a bit late today." Brandon explained hoping John might keep it short.

"Oh all right. I am calling to congratulate you! I can not believe you didn't let me in on your plans to propose to the lovely Marianne." John said with some excitement.

"I wanted to keep it to myself and make sure she said yes." Christopher explained. Marianne gave him another playful smack on the shoulder and smiled at him. She leaned down and whispered in his other ear, "As there was going to be any doubt I would say yes to you." Christopher felt a chill down his spine as she whispered in his ear and started kissing it and working her lips down his neck. Christopher still holding the phone and trying to hold back from moaning at the sensations. Meanwhile on the phone, John kept chattering on about the engagement and how he would like to have them over soon for a celebration. Perhaps another riding party before the winter cold starts coming in. Christopher heard John speak but he wasn't really comprehending anything he was saying as Marianne had started kissing her way down his chest to his belly button. Christopher was about to respond when he had to suddenly cover his mouth with the pillow as Marianne had pulled the sheet over her head as she reached his once again revived erection. Marianne let out a bit of a giggle as she heard him trying to stifle his response to her. It made her want him so much seeing his response to her touch.

Sir John must have heard a partial groan coming from the phone. "Are you all right Christopher?" He asked baffled.

"Yes, I am fine just dropped the phone." Christopher said trying to keep his voice level and sound as normal as possible. "I am sorry John but I have to get going. I have to leave in a few minutes. I will talk to you soon. Thank you for your congratulations. Goodbye." Christopher rushed.

"All right. I will talk to you later, goodbye." Sir John barely had time to get out before Christopher hung up the phone.

"Oh Marianne! Is this going to happen every time I am on the phone with John." He said with a moan. Marianne giggled and crawled up his body and sat up still straddling him. She looked down at him with a huge grin on her face. "It might." She said to him in a low voice. He just looked up at her with the biggest grin as well. Marianne adjusted her body and moved down onto him until he was fully inside her Both kept eye contact and had a look of sheer pleasure on their faces as she began to move on top of him. Christopher could not hold back a moan as his hands reached to hold her hips as she continued moving. Marianne looked down at him and smiled just as he thrust upwards to meet her movements. She closed her eyes, "Oh Christopher." Marianne moaned. Christopher was so turned on by the sight of her and the look of complete pleasure she was receiving and knowing that he was the cause. If this is what mornings were going to be like after she fully moved in and were married, he was not going to mind being late for work on a regular basis.

A while later both Christopher and Marianne said goodbye at their front door. Marianne was happy to think it could be considered their home now. She couldn't wait to fully move in. She was hoping to do that this weekend.

"I am sorry I made you so late to work this morning." Marianne said to him with a smile while they were wrapped in each others arms. Christopher grinned back at her. "It is quite all right and well worth it darling. I have a feeling I am not going to be as punctual as I used to be now." He said with a smile then leaned to down for one more kiss goodbye. With that they both were off.

At the office, Elinor was just going through the things she needed to do today. Not much going on today. She was happy to have a light workload on a Monday to settle into the work week. She noticed it was past 10AM and Christopher was not into work yet. He was usually so punctual and there no later than 9AM. She noticed a company email from his secretary that he was going to be in late this morning. She giggled to herself. She knew the most likely reason for his tardiness was her own sister. She was sure they spent the evening having a private celebration of their engagement. She was actually looking forward to teasing him about it when he came in. She also looked forward to teasing Marianne later.

Just at that moment she heard the lift bell ding and doors open. Out came Christopher Brandon looking as professional as usual in his perfect suite and messenger bag. With a small grin and a daydreaming look on his face. He looked her way and the look on her face must of read to him she knew exactly why he was late this morning. That caused Christopher to blush. "Good morning Elinor." He spoke softly and headed towards his office.

Elinor stood in his office doorway while he got some things out of his bag and was getting settled for the work day. Elinor crossed her arms. "You know our Mum and Adele are at work planning your wedding right." She stated. Christopher let out a laugh as he unpacked his ipad and some paper work. "I figured as much. Does all of London know about the engagement?" Elinor giggled as well. "No, not yet. I haven't mentioned it to anyone here. I figured you would share when you wanted to." Elinor explained.

Christopher thought for a second. There was no reason to keep it a secret. Everyone in the office knew about their relationship now. He was so pleased how happy everyone was for them and especially him. Apparently they all sometimes discussed when he would find someone. Everyone at the office loved Marianne when she was there. They even seemed to have greater respect for them not broadcasting it and keeping it professional at work. They all talked about it if there was any signs they missed in a joking manner. Christopher had made a point to speak to Allison Riley about their relationship. To make sure there was no hard feelings or anything since she was Marianne's supervisor. Allison laughed it off. She didn't have a problem with it at all. She loved Marianne and was actually hoping that she would come back to work after she finished University. She used the opportunity to tease Christopher about keeping it a secret and could not believe she didn't notice. She thought the looks Marianne gave him was just because she respected him as a boss and owner of the company. She had no idea the looks and smiles she gave him were because they were hopelessly in love with each other.

Christopher looked back up at Elinor after his thoughts. It's all right. "Everyone here seems fine with our relationship and happy for us." He said. Elinor smiled at him. "Everyone is so happy for you both. I told you no one was going to have an issue with your relationship." She stated to him. As the day went on Christopher did share his news with Allison who was thrilled for them. By the afternoon everyone seemed to know. He was touched how some people would just pop in his office to offer congratulations. He felt so proud that Marianne was going to be his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Marianne felt like she was walking on air. She felt better about herself and better about life than she had in the last few weeks. After having to physically recover and get through the emotional trauma of the whole Johnny incident, she was looking forward to moving on. Especially now that she and Christopher were taking the next step and building a life together in a permanent way. Other things might change for them such as career, where they might live, but one thing was certain. They were going to be together and Marianne looked forward to sharing the adventure together.

Marianne did not have to share the news, her friends from University and the band immediately noticed the ring. They had been happy for Marianne about her relationship. They did not question the age difference. Some even said they were jealous of her finding a nice mature man who wanted a serious relationship, not to mention how handsome he was. Marianne agreed with them. One of the things Marianne loved about Christopher was he wanted her have her own time, wanted for her to continue with university, visit with friends and experience life. They could still be a couple and share their interests but she could still have her own separate interests with friends.

Marianne was planning her education and career. She was hoping to be able to get chosen for another special advanced internship for next summer. If she was chosen she would get a year long position at a graphics company and it would count as her final year. She just had to get a good review from her supervisor at the end of her term. If it worked out she could stay on with that company or move on. Christopher's company was one of them that offered this opportunity. She almost hoped she could go back to work with Allison Riley. But was sure it would not happen because of her relationship with Christopher. By then Marianne was hoping to be able to refer to Christopher as her husband.

As she rode her bicycle towards the flower shop she daydreamed about the wedding. She never imagined a big elaborate wedding. She wanted something simple with just a few close family and friends. She already knew Elinor was going to be a maid of honor. Both Christopher and her agreed that they wanted something simple and did not have to be planned way in advanced. They did not want that long of an engagement. All that mattered to them was that they were going to be married. Marianne did prepare herself for her Mum and Adele to come up with a whole bunch of ideas for her wedding. Edward and Elinor had a very small private wedding with just close family and friends. Both were so busy they did not want a huge wedding. Her mother was happy of course but wanted to throw a huge wedding for her. Now it seemed that her dreams of a huge wedding for her daughter was going to Marianne. She just had to convince her that she wanted a small simple wedding as well.

"These look lovely." Anne showed Adele a flower arrangement she thought would be perfect for centerpieces for the reception. "Oooh yes those would be perfect." Adele agreed with glee. Marianne caught a bit of that conversation when she walked in.

"Hello" Marianne said as she walked in and greeted the two ladies.

"Oh there is the future bride!" Adele squealed, practically running over to Marianne and giving her a huge hug. Marianne was taken aback but quickly hugged her back.

"Thank you! I was sure Mum could not wait to tell you." Marianne said as they walked towards the counter together.

"Yes, I was most excited for you and Christopher! We have never seen him this happy. We know it is because of you." Adele explained. Marianne blushed and smiled back.

"Yes, Christopher makes me so happy. We love each other very much. I know it has happened fast and everyone is still getting used to the idea. Everything feels right. I feel everything is now going in the right direction and we can move past what happened." Marianne explained to both women.

Anne reached for Marianne's hand. "Yes, I know how much you love him. It is plain as day how much he loves and adores you as well. I just want you to be happy and can see Christopher makes you happy. I know I was shocked about your relationship but secretly we thought you would be a good match". Anne said gesturing between her and Adele and letting out a giggle. Adele giggled as well as she nodded in agreement with Anne.

Marianne smiled. Anne opened a catalog towards Marianne to show what they were looking at when she came in. "Don't you think these arrangements would be lovely for the tables at your reception?" Anne asked her daughter.

Marianne just grinned and shook her head. "They are lovely. I appreciate you helping but please remember, Christopher and I want a very simple wedding."

"Oh I know! But it couldn't hurt to look to get some ideas!" Anne stated with excitement.

Marianne smiled and nodded while Adele went to get some sample flowers to show her. Marianne decided it was a fight she wasn't going to win. She figured it best for now just to amuse her mother and Adele by looking at some flower arrangements.

Marianne grabbed the post as she walked through the front door. She also had some empty boxes she grabbed from the flower shop to use to pack up her room. Anne wasn't surprised but also a bit saddened that Marianne was planning to move out so quickly. She understood though. She secretly hoped she would stay until the wedding but knew how in love they were and how they wanted to start their life together. Marianne sifted through the mail and stopped when she came across something addressed to her from the courts. She opened it and looked at it. She felt a bit of a knot in her stomach. It was a set court date for Johnny's sentencing. It was to happen the next week. He was pleading guilty on advice from his lawyer. The prosecutor thought it was best that she attend to speak to the judge to help influence his sentencing. A psychiatric evaluation was done on him. Proving that he had become obsessed with Marianne and claimed it was her doing that he did that to her. If she would have stayed with him it would not have happened. He almost blamed her and accused her of basically cheating on him with Christopher Brandon. The lawyer advised Marianne that was not going to work and it was clear that they were not involved in a serious relationship and only dated very briefly. He assured Marianne that is all she had to state. She went out with him once and knew nothing would come of it and broke it off. She knew it would be fine but was still nervous about having to see Johnny. Even though she knew she didn't have anything really to worry about she was still nervous and scared. She needed to see Christopher. He could always bring her comfort and reassurance. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marianne stepped off the lift and headed towards Christopher's office. Not many people left in the office since it was a little past 4pm. She looked towards Elinor's area and saw that her stuff was still there but was just away from her desk. She reached his office and knocked on his door. "Come in". She heard from the other side. She opened it and walked in. He looked up and had a surprised look on his face which immediately turned into a big boyish grin. She smiled back at him as he got up from his desk. Even though she was disturbed and nervous about the news she received he immediately made her feel better by just seeing him. They met halfway and she immediately through her arms around his neck for a hug. He was going to tease her about this morning and make a comment if she couldn't stop thinking of their start to the morning as much as him. He sensed though something was off with Marianne. He pulled back to look at her. Using his hand to move a strand of hair off her cheek then keeping it there, "Is something wrong darling?" He asked with a look of concern. Marianne nodded. "Yes, I got a letter from the court. Johnny's sentencing is next week. They want me to come to speak with the solicitor. I know there isn't a reason, but I am a little scared. Will you come with me?" She asked with pleading eyes. Christopher hugged her tighter. "Of course I will. I will not let you go through this alone. He cannot hurt you. I will never let him again my love. This is the final time we have to deal with him. It will be over after this. Then we can totally move on from this and start our lives together." He declared to her. Marianne reached up and squeezed his hand that was on her cheek. She softly smiled at him. She didn't know why she would have had to ask. She knew he would be there for her. "Thank you. You always make me feel better and safe. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much Christopher." She declared. He smiled back at her. Even though all the insecurities about their relationship and him worrying that she might realize that he was not right for her were wiped away when she accepted his proposal. It still warmed his heart and reassured him that she loved him and wanted to spend her life with him.

"I love you too. I will always be there for you. We are in this together. Whatever happens good and bad. I just hope for a lot more good after this." He said. She nodded in agreement.

"Once this is over we can start planning the wedding and getting ready for Christmas. It just sunk in that it is December 1st." He smiled at her. "I already have my Christmas present." He said. Marianne grinned back at him and leaned in for a kiss which he gladly accepted.

Shortly Christopher's office door opened as he escorted Marianne out his door. He just was going to do a few last minute things before he left work. He was going to go to her house with her to have dinner with her family. Marianne wanted to stop and ask Elinor her to join them. She knew Edward had a night shift tonight and might want some company.

Marianne found Elinor asked her to join them. Elinor began packing up her stuff. She was going to just run home to change and then head over. While Marianne waited Allison Riley came over.

"Marianne! It is so good to see you." Allison said happily hugging Marianne. "We miss you here." She said as she pulled away. Marianne smiled back.

"Thank you. I miss it here too." She responded. Allison couldn't help but tease her a bit. "I am sure the main reason to miss it here is Christopher." Marianne had a coy smile and blushed.

"I still cannot believe I didn't notice or pick up on you two. But I am very happy for you both." Allison declared.

"Thank you. We just wanted to keep it a secret and not make anyone uncomfortable. We love each other very much." Marianne explained.

Allison nodded in agreement and smiled at her. "I understand, but I am sure no one would have had an issue. We have all wanted him to find someone. He deserves it. Now let me see the ring please!" Allison said excited. Marianne grinned and showed her her left hand.

Christopher soon came out and walked over to the ladies. "I am heading out Allison. I will see you tomorrow. You ready darling?" He asked Marianne as he reached for his hand. "Yes I am all set. Have a good night and thank you Allison." Marianne stated as they headed towards the lift holding hands. It felt so good to them to be able to act like a couple now. Allison smiled as she watched them board the lift. "They are just so cute together." She thought to herself.

Later in the evening Marianne explained to the family after dinner about getting the notice about the sentencing date. Christopher had made sure to mark it in his calendar and send a company email notifying that he was not going to be in the office that day. Marianne and Christopher just wanted it to be over and done with Johnny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a restless week. Marianne was just looking forward to the sentencing hearing being over and done with. She felt like she was living on pause with her life. She felt once she got this over and done with she can totally move on with Christopher.

Through the week Marianne stayed at Christopher's and then her home. She kept alternating and taking a box of her belongings every time she went. Now her closet was nearly empty and pretty much just furniture was in her room. She was hoping to finish by the weekend and permanently stay. Her mother and Margaret were a bit saddened to see her move out again but Margaret became excited to go visit her at Christopher's house.

Marianne kept trying to think of all sorts of pleasant things while she sat in the courtroom next to Christopher squeezing his hand. Anne, Elinor and Edward sat behind them in the courtroom for support.

Christopher looked at her with a small smile. He lifted their clasped hands to his lips to kiss hers. "It will be over soon darling." He whispered to her.

Shortly Johnny was brought in with his lawyer. The prosecutor listed the charges and emotional damage he caused. He called Marianne up to describe what happened. She stood up there and looked at Christopher the whole time who some how sent her strength while she spoke.

"It was never serious with John. We went out once. I broke it off the following day when I knew nothing would come of it. I did not led him on in any way. He kept trying to talk me back into leaving Christopher Brandon to be with him. What he did to me caused me to lose trust in people. I felt violated and horrified of what might have happened to me if he wasn't stopped by people who care about me. It is my hope that he is not able to do this to someone else." Marianne finished her statement. She went back to her chair and glanced at Johnny one more time. Johnny watched stone faced as she read her speech. He felt ashamed but also believed she was the cause. If she had just stayed with him he believed they could have been happy. But Christopher Brandon stole her from him. It hit him like a brick when he noticed while Marianne was speaking the very impressive engagement ring on her finger. He would have never been able to afford to give her anything like that. He questioned how he ended up here. His life had been thrown away by his obsession with Marianne. He was starting to realize that he was never going to win her back.

The judge requested him to stand and read the sentence. Two years in prison for assault and battery.

Marianne and Christopher sighed in relief as they watched Johnny being escorted out. It was over. Marianne just turned and hugged Christopher. It was over.

The following Saturday morning Marianne was in her room packing up the last of her items. Anne came in to speak to her.

"I am going to miss you very much. I appreciate how you moved back in her after Daddy died to be with us. I am sad to see you go but am so happy for you. I know Christopher is going to take care of you and be there for you. I am so happy to see you two so happy and able to put the whole Johnny situation behind you." She explained

Marianne reached over and gave her a hug. "I love you Mum. Thank you for understanding and being supportive. I love Christopher more than anything. He is the one for me. I know it was fast but it feels right. He is going to take care of me and I will take care of him. I want you, Margaret and Elinor to feel welcome in our home to visit." Marianne explained.

Anne smiled at her. "We will miss you. But I did hear Margaret mention something about having extra storage for clothes now." Anne explained. Both giggled and Marianne shook her head.

Christopher was waiting downstairs and chatting with Edward, Elinor and Margaret. He stood when he saw Marianne come down. "Are you all set?" He asked walking over to her to grab the box. "Yes, all packed."

They all exchanged good bye and hugs. Elinor and Anne watched as Christopher helped Marianne in the car and waved at them as the pulled away. Anne closed the door and went back in the house.

"You know what I have been thinking Elinor?" Anne asked

"What Mum?" Elinor asked

"That riding weekend we were all there at Sir John's. I never noticed anything really going on between Christopher and Marianne. After seeing how in love they are I don't know how they managed to keep their feelings a secret." Anne contemplated.

Elinor blushed thinking of having to get Marianne out of Christopher's bedroom in the morning before Anne went looking for her and knowing that she interrupted them during a very private matter.

"Believe me Mum, they were good at hiding and sneaking around." Elinor explained. Anne looked puzzled trying to think back. Elinor seeing her look and could not resist getting to tattle a bit on Marianne.

"I went and warned her you were looking for her for a jumper that cool morning. I will just say I did not find her in her room. I found her in someone else's." Elinor explained.

Anne's mouth dropped open then turned into a giggle. "I guess those two were not as well behaved as I thought."

Christopher and Marianne were relaxing on the sofa. She was officially moved in with all her belongings. It wasn't much and there was plenty of room for everything. Christopher lite a nice fire and brought them two glasses of wine. The clinked their glasses and exchanged a kiss.

"It's official you are really are here for good." He said caressing her leg. Marianne smiled at him and leaned to give him a soft kiss.

"It's going to be lovely coming home here everyday and night. Knowing that this is my home now. I feel so at peace here. Mainly because I am with you." She stated.

Christopher smiled at her and caressed her cheek. "I want you to feel free to change anything you want to suite you. Down the road if you want we can look for another place after we are married." He explained. Marianne shook her head. "No, I love it here. This is perfect for us and you worked so hard for it. Would you want to stay?" She asked. He shook his head yes. "I do love this house and plan to enjoy it much more that you are here." He leaned in and gave her another kiss after his statement. Marianne smiled and kissed him back. When they pulled away she looked around. "It is plenty big enough and perfect location. There is plenty of room for guests and children down the road." Marianne stated not realizing fully what she said. She looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. He looked taken aback but grinned at her. She felt like she had to explain. "I am sorry I didn't mean to jump ahead. We never really talked about it after the scare we had." Christopher put down his glass and grabbed hers to put on the coffee table as well. He reached his arm around her. "I know we haven't but I would daydream about it sometimes. I never thought I would finally find someone to marry and spend my life with. Especially if I would have children. If you want to, I can think of nothing better to fully complete the picture to have a family and for you to be the mother of my children." He declared looking right into her eyes. Marianne felt her eyes moisten a bit with happy tears. She reached up and caressed his cheek and gave him a quick kiss. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "I always wanted to have children. I knew that for so long. I look forward to the time when I have a baby. Right after we became serious I always knew in the back of my mind that you were the one I wanted children with. Especially after we thought I was pregnant at one point. I will be so happy to carry your babies one day Christopher." Christopher smiled at her declaration. It warmed his heart that she wanted to have children with him. "I love you Marianne." She reached up and caressed his cheek, "I love you too Christopher." He leaned down and gave her another deep kiss. When they pulled apart for air he gave her a devilish grin. "You know one thing Marianne?" He asked. She smiled back at him, "What?" she asked. "We will have so much fun together making babies." He said as he leaned down to kiss her neck. She giggled and caressed the back of his neck as he kissed her. "Yes we will. I think we should practice often to make sure we can do it right when the time comes." She suggested. He pulled back to smile at her and place another kiss on her lips. "That is such a great idea Marianne. I think we should start now to make sure we are prepared" He stated with a grin. Marianne giggled and threw her arms around him to share another heated kiss. The kissing soon turned into more.

Soon passion took over and they could not get their clothes off each other fast enough. His shirt discarded, Christopher stood up and removed his trousers as he looked down at the now fully nude Marianne. She smiled, admiring his nude form. "I love you so much." Christopher whispered as he joined her on the sofa. Marianne adjusted her position as she opened her legs for him to take his place. They were in such need of each other they did not have the presence of mind to make it to the bedroom. Marianne wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too Christopher. You make me feel so good. Please, I need you now." She pleaded looking up at him. Christopher smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. He moved his lips down her neck and towards her breasts. Marianne lifted her hips as she moaned. She was loving his kisses but at the same time desperately wanted to feel him inside her. "Oh Christopher, I need you so much." She moaned. He smiled as he was kissing her left breast. "Patience my love." He stated. He switched to her other breast. Then his kisses continued further down her body. He kissed her belly towards her belly button. By now Marianne knew where he was heading and it excited her even more. Christopher continued kissing her thighs. She moved her legs further apart to give him access. He began kissing her most intimate area. Marianne let out a loud moan and reached to stroke his hair when she felt his mouth kissing her moist core. She orgasamed almost as soon as she felt his mouth on her. When her breathing started to slow, he kissed his way back up her body. He grinned at her when he climbed back on top of her. She smiled and reached up to kiss him again. She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his hips and buttocks. Christopher could not hold back any longer either. He adjusted his body to align his member with her. As they continued kissing Marianne slightly adjusted her body so he could push in. He took the hint and pushed in softly. Both their moans were muffled by a kiss. Christopher moved his kisses down her cheek and neck as he continued his thrusts. Marianne ran her hand through his hair and kissed the side of his face. "Oh Christopher!" She panted. Christopher pulled away to look at her. The look of pure pleasure on her face was almost enough to push him over the edge. They kept eye contact as they continued their movements. Christopher could feel he was getting close. Marianne reached for his right hand with her left. They intertwined their fingers and he rested their hands near her head. He caught a glimpse of her engagement ring. Just by that quick glance during their lovemaking made him feel so much love for her. Knowing that she was going to be his forever. He picked up his pace which caused Marianne to moan loudly. Christopher could feel her getting close. She finally threw her head back and yelped when her orgasam hit. Christopher grinned at her response but soon turned into a moan as well. He thrust into her two more times when he felt his release inside her. Marianne loved the feel of him.

Christopher rested his head between her shoulder and neck. Marianne stroked his hair as they both panted and tried to catch their breath. He remained inside her not yet wanting to lose the connection. "That was incredible Christopher." She declared. He pulled his head up to look at her with a boyish grin. "Likewise darling." He whispered as he gave her another kiss. They remained close for a little bit exchanging sweet kisses and mumbling words of love to each other. They finally realized they had to get up sooner or later. They both sat up and sat on the sofa giggling when as they looked at each other. Christopher sat back on the couch as Marianne leaned on him resting her body on his chest. He reached over and grabbed the throw blanket on the back of the couch to cover them up. She caressed his chest with her fingers as he moved his hand through her hair down to her shoulder. He let out a giggle. She looked up at him to see him smiling. She smiled back at him. "What is so funny?" She asked. "I just keep thinking how we have to make sure the front door stays locked for the many times we have lost control in this sitting room." He explained. Marianne laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "We are like teenagers sometimes but I don't think that is ever going to change." She explained. He smiled and nodded his agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marianne climbed down the stairs carrying a laundry basket, humming to herself. She had been walking on air for the past two weeks. She and Christopher had settled into a nice domestic routine. Christopher was happy to see Marianne feeling so at home and settled. By no means did Christopher expect Marianne to clean up after him and keep the home clean. He was not like that at all. She giggled at him when he explained that to her. She knew he had a cleaning woman come in once a week, but he himself was tidy and so was she. She just told him that she lived there now and wanted to take part in taking care of the daily routine of keeping the house and their needs. They were able to happily take turns doing chores and settled in a nice routine of domestic bliss.

Marianne was done with her classes early and only had another two days left before she was on her Christmas holiday break. It was Monday, 9th of December. Marianne and Christopher were so excited to decorate for the holiday. Marianne because it was the first Christmas with Christopher. Christopher usually did not do any decorating because he had not been home much to enjoy it before. They had made plans to go get their first tree together Sunday afternoon. They had promised to spend the weekend at Sir John's with her family for a little riding weekend. They were going to come home early afternoon Sunday.

Marianne had put her load of laundry in and was happily reading in the living room waiting for Christopher to get home. Christopher had texted her and told her he was going to bring take out home for them for dinner. She heard the door open and looked to see Christopher walk in. He was taking off his coat and put down the bag of food on the table. She walked over to him to kiss him hello. "Hi darling." He reached down and kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello sweetheart" He sighed. Marianne could tell something was wrong. She pulled away to look at him. "What's wrong Christopher?" She asked concerned. He smiled softly. "I just got word I have to go to Moscow this week for a contract meeting with some of the design team who is going to be working on the project. I thought I would be able to just do a conference call, but they want me there just to go over everything and make sure everyone is happy. I will be gone until next Monday." Christopher explained with a heavy heart. He felt bad for having to cancel their weekend plans, but more importantly he was going to miss her so much. They hadn't spent that long apart without seeing each other since he had to go to China with Elinor. Since then they had grown so much closer. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I wish you could come with me." He whispered. She grinned. "I wish I could. But I have an exam I have to take. If it was only a week later. I will miss you too." He gave her a soft kiss. "I am sorry we are going to have to wait to get our tree. You should still go to Sir John's and enjoy the weekend with your family." Marianne smiled. "I will, it is not going to be the same without you here." She declared. They exchanged another small kiss.

The enjoyed their dinner together and Christopher packed for the trip. Marianne said she might stay at her Mum's a night or two while he was gone. He thought that might be good, even though he had nothing to worry about. He felt better that she wasn't staying in the house all by herself for that long.

The next morning they stood embracing each other. Christopher's car had just arrived to take him to the airport. "I will miss you so much." She whispered. "So will I." He said nuzzling her neck. He pulled away to look her in the eyes. "I will call you when I get there. Remember to keep the door locked when you are here and the neighbors number is in the kitchen." She smiled at him. He was so sweet and overprotective of her sometimes. "I know darling. I will be fine. I just wish I could go with you, or better yet you could stay." She declared wrapping her arms around his neck. She tried to hold back the tears. She was trying not to be over dramatic about this. It was just a week. But they have grown so close over the past months. He was like a part of her now. Christopher felt the same way as well. "So do I. I should be home Monday night. You are leaving for John's on Friday afternoon correct?" He verified. She nodded. "Okay, I have to go now darling. I love you" He declared. She squeezed him tighter. "I love you too. Have a safe trip. I will miss you." She responded. He leaned down and they exchanged a passionate kiss goodbye. It was practically torture to break apart. He turned and headed to the car. Before he got in he waved goodbye. She waved from the door. She stood in the doorway watching the taxi pull away and turn down the street. She closed the door and leaned against it and let the tears fall. "It is just one week Marianne." She told herself. But it was going to be a real long week without him.

The next few days proceeded. Marianne didn't really sleep well. She missed his presence and would reach for him in their bed at night. She tried keeping her mind on her classes. Thursday afternoon she took her last exam and headed back home. She packed her bag for the weekend. She was heading over to her mothers and spending the night. Elinor and Edward were picking them up the next morning to head to Sir John's. Elinor was taking the day off and Edward took a couple of vacation days. She was hoping that would take her mind off of Christopher for a bit.

They had talked everyday and exchanged texts. The connection where Christopher was not that great so they could not Facetime. Marianne got to her mother's house and they had dinner together with Margaret. They sat in the living room just chatting with the telly on while Margaret finished her homework. Margaret was so looking forward to riding tomorrow. Marianne had agreed to meet with her mother with Christopher to discuss the guest list for the wedding and narrow down a date. Marianne actually enjoyed seeing her mother so excited about planning this wedding. She kept reminding her though that they wanted simple and small so that it didn't involve that much planning ahead. She told her mother the only thing that is important is if the immediate family is there and that the were married.

Anne could see Marianne was down and obviously missed Christopher greatly. It was like when he was gone before. Only Anne didn't really know the full reason Marianne was quiet and subdued. She was hoping this riding weekend would take her mind off him being gone for a bit.

Sir John, Mrs. Middleton and Adele greeted the family at the door. They exchanged hellos and they thanked them for inviting them this weekend. Adele wrapped her arm around Marianne as they headed into the sitting room. "My dear I know you must miss Christopher terribly, but I brought several catalogs we can look at for wedding dresses" Adele explained enthusiastically.

The rest of the afternoon was lovely. Marianne and Margaret took a walk around the grounds. It was a bit cloudy and misty that day, not good for riding. Marianne did enjoy looking at different gowns. She wanted something simple and elegant. She found a couple she might like to look at and try on. Dinner was nice and Marianne excused herself and decided to go to bed early. They all said goodnight to her as she headed up stairs.

"Poor girl, so lovesick. You can tell she misses him terribly." Adele stated. "Yes, she does. She is so quiet, but she did seem to enjoy herself while we were looking at dresses. Don't you think Elinor?" Adele asked her eldest daughter. "Yes, she did. But just remember they want a simple wedding. Lets not pressure her. I also think she will feel better when both her and Christopher can sit down and develop more concrete wedding plans." Elinor explained. "I agree. They don't want anything overblown. That is what Christopher mentioned to me when we were talked the other day." Edward chimed in.

"I know, but I just want them to have a nice wedding. Everyone has been through a lot this year and they deserve it." Anne explained. But she knew it was ultimately Marianne and Christopher's wedding and their decision on what to have.

Upstairs in the usual room that she and Christopher would end up sharing in Sir John's house, Marianne lay in bed looking at photo on her phone of her and Christopher together. It was so nice to be able to act as a couple out in the open now and now have photos that she didn't have to hide. She knew it was a simple business trip and he was going to have to take other ones down the line after they were married, but it wouldn't stop her from missing him.

Just then the incoming call message on her mobile lite up and she smiled when she saw it was Christopher. "Hi darling! How are you? I miss you so much." Marianne greeted him with such happiness. She couldn't hold bake. "Hello darling. I am well. Just tired. I miss you too. I have trouble sleeping without you." He explained in a soft voice. Marianne giggled. "Me too, I keep reaching for you." She confessed. He giggled on the phone. She heard some background noise and voices. "Where are you? Are you in your room?" She asked. "Uh, yes. Sorry I just had the telly on. Watching Star Trek in Russian is not the same." He explained. Marianne giggled. "How is it going at Johns? Are you having a nice time?" He asked changing the subject. She sighed. "Yes, it has been nice. Not the same without you. It was a bit cold and misty today. So we just spent the time mostly inside. Adele, Mum, Elinor and I spent time looking at wedding gowns. They are out of control. I think they should just going into wedding planning for themselves as a business." She explained in an amused tone. Christopher laughed. "I think you are right. It doesn't matter how much we explain to them simple. By the way you could wear a raincoat down the aisle and look gorgeous." Christopher told her. Marianne smiled and felt herself blush as well. "Same with you. You are so handsome in just a tshirt and jeans. Maybe that should be our attire. At least we know we will both be comfortable and will get people talking." Marianne started laughing as well. Christopher let out a laugh as well. "Yes, it certainly will."

They continued chatting on as well until Christopher explained he had to go. She heard someone speak sounded a bit over a loudspeaker. "I am sorry darling. I have to go. I will call tomorrow. I miss you so much and can't wait to see you on Monday." He explained. "Me too darling. Get some rest and I can't wait for you to get home. I love you." Marianne said. "I love you too darling. Sleep well." He stated. They said their goodbyes and hung up. It helped Marianne feel better to speak to him. She set her mobile on the nightstand and closed her eyes to try and sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning was very nice. A bit warmer than usual for a December morning. Almost felt like early fall. Just needed a jumper to be outside. Sir John had a fire in going in his outside seating area. Everyone was enjoying a leisurely late breakfast. Margaret happily went to the stables. Marianne decided to walk there to check on her.

Everyone else was happily chatting. They heard the back gate close and started hearing footsteps. Sir John just assumed it was one of the staff for the stable. Anne was chatting with Elinor and Adele. When Adele suddenly stopped to look up in disbelief. "Look who is here!" She said gleefully. They turned to look and saw Christopher heading towards them carrying his bags. Looking tired but happy to be there. He also was sporting a newly grown beard. He smiled as he walked towards them. "Christopher! What are you doing here?" John asked as he walked over to greet him. Christopher put his bags down. "The whole deal and project got settled early. I spent four hours at the Moscow airport on standby waiting to get on a plane for London early. I figured I would just come here." He said looking around. No sign of Marianne. "I spoke to Marianne from the airport last night. I didn't let her know. I thought I would surprise her. Where is she?" He asked. "She went to find Margaret at the stables. She is going to be so happy to see you. She has been very quiet without you." Elinor explained. She looked at his face and could not help but tease her future brother in law. "Do they not have razors in Moscow?" She asked. Christopher and everyone else giggled. Christopher reached up and felt his chin. "It is cold in Moscow and thought I would just try it." He explained. Truth is Marianne had joked to him about how handsome he would look in a beard when in November she had read how men grow out their beards for cancer awareness in November in the States.

Just at that moment they all turned as they heard Marianne and Margaret chattering as they walked back. They all saw them appear around the garden. Marianne stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted him. He had the biggest smile on his face. She froze for a few seconds not believing he was here. Her look of shock turned into a huge smile but she still stood in place. She was a bit taken aback that he was here and how handsome he looked. Finally the spell broke and she began running towards him. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she headed towards him. She practically leaped in his waiting arms not caring who was watching. He lifted her off her feet as he embraced her. He let her down and she pulled back to look at him. Both smiling at each other. She giggled and moved her hand to his cheek to feel his new look. Trying to hold back because they knew they were being watched they exchanged one quick soft kiss.

Marianne and Christopher stood next to one another with their arms wrapped around each other as they chatted with everyone. Christopher chatted a bit about his trip and how he managed to get a flight home soon and how he was at the airport the whole time while chatting with Marianne last night. He explained how he wanted to surprise her.

"Well you must be tired." Sir John stated. Christopher nodded. "Yes, a bit. I would like to get cleaned up and change. I think I will do that then come back and join you." He glanced at Marianne trying to send her a message that he wanted her to join him when he headed up to their room. "Yes, I am sure you do." Marianne stated grinning at him. She reached over and grabbed his carrying on bag while he grabbed his suitcase to carry up."

"Just so you know tea and lunch is in about three hours." John stated. Both Christopher and Marianne blushed receiving John's double meaning in that remark. Everyone else shared a giggle. When they both went into the house. "I don't think we will see them for awhile" Elinor stated. Everyone laughed. Anne looked shocked that Elinor would say that. "Elinor!" But even Anne could not hold back a giggle knowing how much those two missed each other.

Christopher and Marianne reached the top of the stairs giggling as they practically ran to their room. They both were grateful everyone was downstairs. As soon as they entered their room they just dropped the bags on the floor and embraced each other, while their lips met in a passionate kiss. Marianne had Christopher pinned against the closed door. "I have missed you so much. I can't believe you are here." She stated between kisses. Christopher was running his hands up and down her back. "I missed you too. I couldn't wait to get back to you." He mumbled between kisses. She pulled away to look at him and feel his face again. "You grew a beard. I was right, you look so sexy with one." She declared. Christopher blushed and smiled at her compliment. He leaned down to kiss her again. The kiss grew more and more passionate. Soon they were pulling at each others clothes. Once those were out of the way they fell to the bed. The passion between them exploded after finally being together again after their separation. Marianne looked at him with such love in her eyes as she moved her hand through his hair as he moved inside her, loving the pleasure she was feeling and could see he was receiving as well. "I love you Marianne." He panted as he leaned down to kiss her. "I love you too. Welcome back." She responded with a smile. He grinned at her and leaned down for another kiss. Their lovemaking continued until they both reached their peak and collapsed next to one another.

A little while later Christopher and Marianne were both enjoying the feeling of the hot water pouring over them in the nice roomy shower. After rinsing her hair she turned to embrace Christopher. He leaned down to softly kiss her. "How was your exam?" He asked. "It went great. I am so happy to be done for awhile. Now we can enjoy the holiday." She said. He smiled at her. "So did they find a dress for you?" He asked her with a smirk. Marianne laughed. "Not yet. We are going shopping during mid week. I just want to be married to you." She confessed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Likewise, I must confess I cannot wait until I can refer to you as my wife." He admitted. She smiled and reached up to kiss him.

They soon rejoined the group and everyone giggled and smiled at them as they made their presence. Both of them looked refreshed and happy. It did not go unnoticed by Elinor that their hair was both wet. She was assuming his shower was a team effort. She might have to tease her younger sister about it. She loved an opportunity to tease them. Especially Christopher. She was so happy to see that he found someone and was so in love. It was even better that it was with her sister. Marianne deserved happiness with the right man after the tough time they all had.

Anne Adele and Mrs. Middleton came over and sat down across from Marianne and Christopher. Anne had a notepad with her. "I was thinking we might want to start a guest list so we have an idea of how many people we want." Anne explained. Both Marianne and Christopher looked at each other and grinned. Marianne reached in her pocket and pulled out a small list. She handed it to her mother. "We came up with one before Christopher left. I had a feeling this would come up this weekend." Marianne explained with a grin. Anne looked at it. "That is great darling, but are you two sure this is all who you want to invite. It is your special day?" Anne asked. "Yes Mum. We want small and intimate with just close friends." Pretty soon the ladies were talking amongst themselves and adding people to the list. Marianne was getting frustrated but did not want to say anything and got up and walked towards the garden. Christopher got up to follow her into the garden area. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong darling?" Marianne sighed. "I know she is excited and wants a big wedding, but I just want family and close friends and casual wedding." Christopher kissed her on the cheek. "I want that too darling. I just don't want to hurt your mother's feelings." She sighed. "I know. We should just go get married today then come back and tell them. Then we can just have a reception in a few weeks." She stated. Christopher giggled. Marianne kept thinking and had thought it was a very good idea at this point. She turned to look at him. "What do you think? We can leave now and find a clerk's office to do it?" She asked. He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Darling it is Sunday. I don't think they are there to do it. I would more than anything to marry you now. But we would be sorry later. We should put our foot down and just let them know what wedding we want." She sighed. She knew he was right. "I know darling. I think we need to go for a walk and talk about some plans so we can tell them." He agreed.

Marianne walked back to Elinor and pulled her away from the group a bit. "Christopher and I are going to go for a walk. We are going to discuss some plans. Those two are getting out of control. I know they mean well but we just want a simple wedding." Elinor grabbed Marianne's hand. "I know Marianne. I am on your side with this. You two deserve the wedding you want. I will talk to them. Go for a walk and clear your head." Elinor told Marianne. Marianne grinned and headed back towards Christopher as they headed for a walk.

A little bit later Elinor walked over to the ladies. "Okay guys I need to talk to all of you. I know you mean well, but you are overwhelming both Christopher and Marianne. They just want a simple wedding. The wedding is not the most important to them. They are in love and just want to be married. Its great to help and share ideas but you must let them decide who to invite, the size and everything else." Elinor let out. Anne was surprised. She did not want to overwhelm them. She wanted them to be happy. "I am sorry if we got out of control. I just want to have a nice wedding." Anne explained. She looked at Adele. "I suppose we have been going overboard and giving her ideas without asking what she thought. It is their final decision." Adele explained. Anne looked back at Elinor. "I am just so happy and was excited to have another wedding to plan. But I want them to be happy. I will go along with whatever they want." Anne explained. They continued to chat for a bit and decided to just let Marianne and Christopher lead the way in the planning and they would be there to help with the details.

Two hours later Marianne and Christopher made it back to the house. Feeling good about the plans they had made. They decided on a date in May. Marianne would be done with her courses at the beginning of the month. Christopher thought it would be a good idea. He looked ahead and saw the 24th. That was the date they met. When he had been struck by the sight of her sitting in the lobby after her interview. It was a Saturday as well. She loved the idea and could not help but kiss him. It was going to be perfect. Not that far away, it would be nicer weather and plenty of time. They also agreed to ask maybe if they can have the ceremony and reception at Sir John's if he didn't mind. Of course the discussion of the wedding night and honeymoon came up. Which led to some serious kissing between the couple and flirting about what they had in mind for the wedding night.

Anne and Adele walked over to them to apologize for getting out of control and explained it is their special day and they should have the wedding we want. They looked at each other as the held hands. "Actually we made a decision on some things." Christopher stated. "Yes, we decided on a date. May 24th." Marianne announced. Everyone agreed that was a good time frame a nice time of year. "Also we don't mean to be presumptuous but we were wondering John if we can have the wedding and reception here outside on the grounds?" Sir John and Mrs. Middlton's face lit up. "Oh yes, that would be lovely." Mrs. Middlton said. "Oh yes that is going to be splendid you two. We have plenty of room and love having gatherings here. Especially such a special occasion." Sir John explained. Marianne and Christopher smiled as they saw the reaction of Anne and Adele. They were thrilled as well.

The next morning they were all gathered to leave. Elinor and Edward just finished loading up the car. Anne and Margaret were just chatting with Adele, Sir John and Mrs. Middlton. It was then Anne looked around and noticed two people were missing. "Where are Marianne and Christopher? I thought we were all leaving together?" Edward and Elinor looked at each other. "I actually haven't seen them at all so far this morning." Edward explained. "I will go see if they are leaving now or planning on it later in case they overslept." Anne stated as she walked towards the stairs. "Wait Mum. I will go see if they are leaving now. Christopher took a taxi here so I don't know how they are planning on getting home." Elinor explained then headed up the stairs. For what happened last time Elinor had to go find them in this house, she didn't not want their mother to interrupt something personal going on between them. "I feel like I am chaperoning teenagers sometimes." Elinor thought and laughed to herself. But she would not want it any other way since they were both so happy. Elinor approached their door and was about to knock. Sounds of mutual giggling and soft moaning was heard. Elinor sighed and winced as she knocked on the door. The sounds suddenly stopped. "Just a minute. I will be right there." Elinor heard Marianne state. She heard the sounds of scurrying and then footsteps heading towards the door. Marianne opened the door a few inches to peak out. "Oh its you." Marianne said in a relieved voice trying to finish tying her robe. She could hear Christopher rushing about in the room, guessing he was trying to find clothes. "Yes, it is me. We are leaving soon. Mum was wondering if you are coming with us or leaving later." Elinor explained. Marianne gasped and looked at the clock. "Oh we lost track of time." Marianne said as Christopher made an appearance at the door in his pajama pants and tshirt. Elinor immediately noticed that the shirt was on backwards and inside out. She giggled a little to herself. "I guess we will just get dressed and leave with you. We can be ready in about 15 minutes." Christopher explained glancing at Marianne to see if she was in agreement. Marianne nodded and looked back at Elinor who was smirking at them. Elinor noticed a blush appear on both their faces and suddenly Christopher could not look her in the eye. Marianne caught on though. "Don't look at us like that. We have not seen each other in a week. I am sure you and Edward are the same way when you have to go away on business as well." Elinor blushed and giggled. "Yes, I know how it is. I just still find it amusing with you too. You are also lucky. Mum was going to come up here to see if you are ready. I stopped her because I suspected what I would find." Elinor said trying to hold back a laugh. The blushing continued as Marianne and Christopher smirked, blushed and looked down at their feet. "Thank you Elinor. We will be down soon." Marianne stated. "Okay I will let them know. See you in a bit." Elinor stated and began to head for the stairs. She heard the bedroom door close and laughter come from behind the bedroom door.

Christopher and Marianne made their appearance with their bags 20 minutes later. They both could tell by the grins and smirks that everyone was giving them when they came down, they knew that them oversleeping might have not been the cause of their tardiness. They all exchanged thank yous and goodbyes. Marianne and Christopher thanked the Middletons again for letting them have their wedding there. They all then headed home looking forward to the next time they would be there to celebrate their wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Christmas Eve! Christopher and Marianne just got home from her Mum's house. It was around 8PM. They almost stayed over to have Christmas morning at her house but decided since it was their first Christmas together, they wanted it to spend part of the evening on their own at their house. They would head back over there mid morning. They knew they could not be too late because Margaret was not patient enough to wait and open her gifts.

Christopher started a fire and set up pillows and blankets by the tree. Marianne put on some soft classical Christmas music and brought out two glasses of wine for them. She came out and saw Christopher sitting on the floor by the fire and the Christmas tree. He smiled when he saw Marianne walk over to him. She handed him his glass and sat down against his chest as he wrapped his other arm around her. He planted a soft kiss on the side of her head. "Are you having a nice Christmas so far?" He asked her. She looked at him and smiled. "It has been wonderful. I have the best gift too." She stated as she reached up to kiss him. "You are the best gift." Christopher stated when their lips parted. They both smiled at each other. "Do you want to open your other present now or wait until tomorrow morning?" He asked her. She giggled. "Tomorrow, I always wanted to wait until Christmas morning to open gifts. Even though Mum and Dad would let us open one on Christmas Eve." She explained smiling. Christopher giggled. "I was the same way." He stated. "Besides." Marianne said as she sat up and put her wine glass down and turned towards him. She took his glass and put it down as well. "Like I said, I already have the best gift." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kisses increased in intensity. "I am looking forward to unwrapping my present" Christopher said as he laid her down on the blankets and pillows. Marianne smiled as Christopher moved his kisses down her neck. His hand moved down her neck over her breast and towards her stomach. He reached his left hand under her sweater to feel her bare skin. Marianne gasped at his warm touch. He began pushing her sweater up until her breasts were exposed as he continued his kisses on her ear and neck. "Lets go upstairs." She moaned. "No, I want to make love to you right here by the fire. You are so beautiful Marianne." He said. He pulled back to look her in the eyes with a grin. She was panting and smiling at him as well. "I would like to open one of my gifts tonight." He admitted. "Well go ahead." She told him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. They sat up while their lips were still connected. Christopher reached for her sweater and began pulling it up. They reluctantly separated to get her clothing off. Marianne started unbuttoning his shirt. While she was doing that Christopher used the opportunity to rub his hands up and down her body stopping to feel her breasts over her bra.

Soon their clothes were in a pile thrown by the sofa. Christopher kissed her all over starting from her lips down to her legs, paying special attention to the sensitive area between her thighs. Marianne was moaning and caressing his hair as he was bringing her to climax by the wonderful motions of his lips and tongue. "Oh Christopher!" She moaned as she came. He moved back up her body and kissed her mouth again. Marianne maneuvered them to their sides. She wanted this evening to last. She gently pushed him by the shoulder for him to lay on his back. He had not planned this move but she seemed very happy to take control for the moment. They pulled back and smiled at each other. She soon started kissing him again moving down his neck to his chest. She moved her body over him at an angle. Her kisses moved down to his stomach. Marianne grinned between kisses as she heard his sighing and soft moaning. Christopher knew where she was heading. Marianne reached his fully erect member. She took gentle hold of it and caressed it as she looked at him. "Oh Marianne. I love your touch." He said with his eyes closed. She soon replaced her hand with her warm mouth. That was enough for Christopher to lift his head in ecstasy and looked down at her. "Oh my God Marianne. That feels so good." He sighed as he saw the sight of her giving him so much pleasure. He reached down and held her head as she continued her movements. Marianne loved giving him this kind of pleasure just as much as he enjoyed giving it to her. "Oh, sweetheart I am almost there." He gasped. Marianne could sense he wasn't going to last much longer. She began moving her kisses back up his body. When she reached his chest he reached down and placed both hands on either side of her face so she could look up at him. They made eye contact as she grinned at him. "You are amazing. I want you so much Marianne." He declared. Marianne reached up and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her as her turned her so she was now on her back and he was over her. They shifted their positions as she opened her legs and he adjusted his body to rest between them. His erection resting against her pelvis. He leaned down and kissed her again. They pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes. He smiled down at her as he stroked her hair. "Merry Christmas my love." He said. She smiled up and reached her hand to stroke his cheek. "Merry Christmas darling. I love you." He smiled back. "I love you too." He leaned down to kiss her again as he adjusted his body and pushed inside her. Marianne moaned as they continued to kiss. The pace was gentle at the beginning as the pair exchanged kisses in between moans of pleasure. Soon their strokes increased. Christopher pushed himself up on his hands so he could watch her feel her pleasure. Marianne rested her hands on his shoulders as they continued to move and share eye contact. Marianne felt her release approaching fast. Christopher could sense it too as her moans became deeper and louder. He was grateful because he knew his was going to come very soon. He adjusted his body and increased his thrusts so he could go as deep inside her as possible. That pulled Marianne over the edge and she threw her head back in a moan that included his name. Christopher smiled but soon turned into a moan as he felt her tighten around him. A few more strokes and he felt his release deep inside her and moaned again. He thrust into her a couple more times and then laid down on top off her reaching for her mouth for another kiss.

The soft kisses continued as they came down from their high. He pulled away to look down at her as they lay there panting and sweaty. She had the biggest grin on her face. He smiled as he panted as well. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. "I think we have a new Christmas Eve tradition." She explained. He laughed. "Yes, this is a new tradition I will look forward too. In the future we will have to make sure the children are in bed early Christmas Eve." Marianne smiled at the thought. "I am looking forward to it." He leaned down and kissed her again. They laid close together for awhile enjoying the closeness by the tree and fire.

It turned out to be a wonderful Christmas. They both had a wonderful time at their house and with her family. Christopher got Marianne a beautiful silver charm bracelet with a Christmas tree charm engraved with C&amp;M 1st Christmas on it. She was looking forward to getting more for it to signify important milestones in their life together. Marianne found a rare published book of Shakespeare poems she knew Christopher would love and wrote "Merry Christmas my love. Here is to many more together, Love Marianne." He loved it and looked forward to reading some out loud to her.


	8. Chapter 8

It was May 14th! Ten days until the wedding. The past couple months had been hectic and happy for everyone. Marianne was looking forward to the wedding but also nervous about hearing if she won the internship that would allow her to work for Impressions. Christopher made sure he was not apart of the decision and let his managers for that department decide. Allison Riley was one of the final decisions and she made sure to let Marianne know that her relationship with Christopher had nothing to do with the decision. Marianne was interested because she would be separated from Christopher and would not have to work with him directly. Not that she would have minded. The job also was mostly out of the office, going to clients and even possibly working remotely from home. Marianne thought it would work wonderfully because it would still give her time for her band.

Marianne was just walking in her front door when her mobile went off. She looked and saw it was Allison calling. She scrambled to answer practically dropping her bag on the floor. "Hello!" She answered trying to control her excitement. "Hi Marianne. It's Allison. We have made a decision. We are so excited to choose you for the job! Congratulations!" Allison said with great excitement. Marianne was shocked. "Oh thank you so much. I will love it. I appreciate you choosing me despite everything." She stated. "It was all you and your work. We loved your work last year. I and the other people in my department all agreed that you were the best with your experience here and recommendations from your professors. So you will be doing your final year here with us. You won't have to spend much time in the office and will be going to meet people. But when you do come in you and Christopher can car pool." Allison said giggling. Marianne giggled and blushed while on the phone. "I am sorry I feel I know you well enough to tease you. So you will start in mid June. I was able to adjust it so you can start after your honeymoon. I can't wait until you start." Allison explained. Marianne could not believe it. "Thank you so much. I cannot wait to start. I appreciate it." Marianne expressed. They chatted for a few more moments and then said good bye. Marianne began jumping up and down in the living room.

Allison went to to report to Christopher about the decision. He kept his composure while she talked. Allison was trying to be professional but still smiled. Christopher thanked her for making the decision and made sure it was not because of their relationship. He felt relieved when Allison explained that had nothing to do with it and used some of the new members of the team to look over the applications of other people and Marianne's credentials. These employees had no idea of the history between them but just knew of the work history Marianne had with the company and her good work record.

At around five pm, Christopher came running in the door. Marianne ran to him as he picked her up and hugged her. "I can't believe it Christopher!" Christopher laughed as he squeezed her tight. He laughed. "I know! I am so looking forward to going in with you on the days you are there." Marianne smiled as he put her down and looked down at her. She reached up and kissed him.

A few days later Marianne and Christopher were going over some last minute items about the wedding. Marianne knew that Christopher was planning something for after the wedding. She had no idea what. He pretended he had no idea. She knew they were spending the night at a hotel in London. But she had an idea that they were going somewhere the following day. He pretended not to know anything about it.

Thinking of the wedding night also brought up a thought to Marianne. She knew it would be hard but thought it would be worth it. It was obvious that they could barely go more than two days without being intimate with each other. Marianne felt that longing for each other was not going to end anytime soon.

They were sitting on the sofa just enjoying the quiet and down time. Marianne was leaning against Christopher's chest with his arm wrapped around her. She was deep in thought. He began placing gentle kisses on her cheek and started moving his lips down towards her neck. She moaned and found it so hard to interrupt his kisses. "Christopher, I have to talk to you about something." She said as she pulled away to look at him. "What is it sweetheart?" He asked concerned. "She blushed and looked at him. "You know I love you. You also know how much I love and cherish when we are together. I feel like we are the only two people and are made to be together when we make love." She explained. Christopher was starting to get nervous. He had no idea where this was going and part of his male pride was concerned he was not giving her as much pleasure as she needed when they made love. But then again, their enjoyment of their sex life was one of the things he was absolutely sure of between them. "Yes, darling I know. As well as you know how much I love being with you." She smiled and stroked his cheek. "I think we should hold off on lovemaking again to the wedding night. I think it will make it even more special. Even though we are not going to be able to control ourselves after the wedding." She explained with a smile. Christopher was almost relieved. He was not really sold on the idea but understood what she was saying. It would make it even more special and romantic. He frowned and groaned. "Hmmm, I don't know darling. But I can see your point. We can wait. It will make the night even more special. Just do not be surprised if I am pulling you out of the reception early." He warned her with a smirk. Marianne giggled. "I might do the same thing. It will be wonderful." She said and kissed his cheek. Christopher frowned again. Then looked at her hopeful. "If you change your mind I will not be upset at all. You just let me know." He stated. She giggled. It was going to be a long week ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the night before the wedding. Marianne could barely contain her excitement. They were having an early wedding. Ceremony started at 11AM with a brunch reception. They all planned on going to bed early. They were all at Sir John's. They were standing outside leaning up against the railing of the patio looking as the tent and everything was getting its final set up. Christopher was leaning up against Marianne's back with his arms wrapped around her. Whispering words of love and chatting about how they could not wait for tomorrow. It had been a hard week for them. Marianne decided it best to stay with her Mum during the nights. Sleeping next to each other would be too tempting to them to break their packed about waiting for their wedding night.

Anne and Elinor stood together watching them. "I am so happy for them. She found a wonderful man just like you did Elinor. Christopher worships her and they are going to have a wonderful life together." Anne stated almost with tears in her eyes. "Yes they are. They both deserve this happiness." Elinor agreed. Anne turned to look at Elinor. "How are you feeling? Edward said you think you ate something that didn't agree with you?" Anne asked concerned. Elinor looked a bit flustered. "Yes, I am feeling better. Marianne asked me too. She was so sweet she was so concerned for me. I assured that I will be fine for tomorrow." She explained. Anne smiled. "Ok we just want everyone well for tomorrow." Anne agreed. Elinor nodded trying to keep her secret.

They all had a relaxing dinner together. Soon they all headed to bed. Christopher and Marianne were in the hallway. They were staying in rooms on the opposite sides of the house. They were holding hands and just looking each other in the eyes. "So, I guess the next time I see you will be when you are walking towards me down the aisle." Christopher smiled. Marianne smiled back at him. "Yes, I cannot wait for you to be my husband. Tonight is going to go by so slowly I think." She declared. Christopher giggled. "Yes, but we must try to get some sleep. We have an early day." He explained. Marianne grinned. "Yes, we also make sure we are well rested for tomorrow night after the reception." Christopher felt his heart skip at the thought. It had been torture for them not to be together. "Oh don't you worry about that darling." She laughed and they shared a kiss good night. Reluctantly heading their separate ways.

Marianne was up before the sun was up. She jumped in the shower threw on some sweats and blew dry her hair. The stylist would be there early. Elinor came in looking tired and a bit pale. But said she was fine and was ready to start the day. It was a beautiful day outside. Perfect day for a wedding.

On the other side of the house Christopher was a bundle of nerves. He was just tying his tie as Sir John and Edward came in to see how it was going. "Are you ready for the big day?" Sir John asked giving Christopher a pat on the back. "Yes, I am. I am nervous not about something happening to go wrong or Marianne changing her mind. I just cannot wait to be married to her. I also just keep thinking if I hadn't gotten drunk at your party last summer and had the nerve to kiss her, we might not be here." He said with a bit of a giggle. Both John and Edward laughed as well. "You two would have eventually found one another." Edward reassured him. Christopher nodded. "I am hoping. Then again I think what could have happened if she ended up seeing John Whilobouy." He said. John put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't think of it Christopher. That is all behind you now. Concentrate on today. You are marrying the love of your life soon." Christopher smiled and finished getting ready. He sent Marianne a text this morning telling her how much he loved her and could not wait to see her. When Marianne received it she had to try hard to hold back the tears and ruin her makeup. She responded along the same lines. It warmed Christopher's heart when he read it.

Marianne was just putting on the finishing touches. Anne was helping her fasten her necklace. She was going to wear the one that Christopher had given her from China. Marianne turned around and smiled. Anne was holding back the tears. "You look beautiful. You two are going to be so happy. Christopher is a wonderful man. Your father would love him and be so happy for you." She declared. Marianne was trying hard to hold back the tears again. "Thank you Mum. I miss Daddy and wish he was here. But I know he is here in spirit." Elinor soon came in. "It's time. Are you ready?" She asked Marianne smiling. Marianne nodded. "I am ready."

Christopher waited at the end of the aisle for his bride. Margaret came walking down first, then Elinor. Christopher could see the look of love her and Edward gave each other as she got closer. He was sure they were flashing back to their wedding day. Then the music changed and everyone stood.

Christopher felt like he was struck by lightening. Marianne was absolutely gorgeous. He believed there never was a more beautiful bride. The dress was beautiful and was completely worth the wait to see her. Anne was walking Marianne down the aisle. Marianne made eye contact with her groom. The look they shared spoke volumes to the love they had for each other. Marianne finally reached Christopher and turned to kiss her Mum on the cheek. Anne took her seat as Christopher and Marianne reached for each others hands. They kept eye contact the entire time. The minister began his service. They both exchanged "I dos" almost before the minister finished his sentence. They exchanged wedding rings. The ring matched Marianne's engagement ring perfectly. Marianne then placed his wedding band on his left hand then squeezed it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister stated to Christopher. He immediately grinned and they shared a loving kiss. The guests applauded for them. They almost lost control but pulled away grinning at each other.

They made their way down the aisle as the guests applauded them. The guests then made their way to the reception area of the garden. Marianne and Christopher made there way over to the other side for a chance to be alone briefly. They giggled when they found shade behind a tree. They immediately embraced and shared a very passionate kiss. Christopher was moving his hands up and down her back and towards her bum. He moaned as did she when she felt his hands on her. She pulled away flushed and smiled at him. "We made it. I can now call you my husband." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her. "Yes, my wife. You look so gorgeous. You took my breath away when I saw you." He confessed. Marianne smiled at him. "You don't look bad yourself. We should head to the reception. I am looking forward to sharing it with family and friends but I am also looking forward to you and I leaving it." She grinned. Christopher laughed. He felt the same way.

The reception went great. They danced and enjoyed the food. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Christopher and Marianne shared their first dance as a married couple. They cut the cake and Marianne enjoyed smearing it a little on Christopher's face. She did enjoy kissing his lips to clean it off as well. The reception began to wind down a bit. They continued to dance and enjoy mingling with everyone. Marianne noticed Sir John whisper something in Christopher's ear and he smiled. She knew Christopher was up to something.

Christopher and Marianne sat with the family a bit before they were going to leave. Sir John toasted Marianne and Christopher. Marianne then noticed that Elinor was drinking water and not enjoying champagne. "Elinor are you still not feeling well? You are not enjoying champagne." Marianne asked. Edward and Elinor looked at each other with a blush and a grin. They seem to be having a conversation in the span of a few seconds with their eyes. Elinor then looked back at her family and now brother in law. "Well I guess it can be one of your wedding gifts Marianne. We wanted to wait and not take attention away from your big day. You are going to have a nephew or niece at the end of November." They all gasped and smiled. Marianne jumped up and gave her a huge hug and exchanged congratulations. "This is a wonderful gift." Anne was beside herself as well as Margaret. Adele was a little tipsy from the champagne she was sampling as well. Anne was heading that way as well. Adele looked at Marianne and Christopher. "You two will have to get going so the little one can have a cousin to play with." Adele giggled. "Adele!" Sir John said trying to hold back laughter. Anne blushed and Margaret giggled. Edward and Elinor were in hysterical laughter. Marianne and Christopher blushed and smiled. They both knew it was too soon but also were looking forward to practicing when the time came to make a baby.

It was time for Christopher and Marianne to leave. Marianne hugged Elinor and thanked her for all her help. She also expressed how happy she was for her and Edward. "I should thank you for having the wedding at the right time before I was not able to fit into this dress." Elinor giggled. They hugged and then Marianne embraced Margaret and Anne. Saying goodbye.

Christopher and Marianne headed towards his car hand in hand while birdseed was thrown. Christopher helped Marianne into the car and got in himself. They waved at everyone as they drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

Marianne could not contain her excitement. She held hands with Christopher and was trying to control herself and not touch him while he was driving. They were heading for the center of London. She was trying to figure out where they were spending their wedding night. "Not one hint?" She asked him. Christopher giggled and smirked. "No darling, I want it to be a surprise." She grinned at him. At this point she did not care where they were going. She just wanted to get there.

Christopher turned down the street and pulled up to the Corinthia Hotel. One of the nicest hotels in London. "Oh Christopher! Is this it?" She asked all excited. Christopher parked the car and leaned down over for a kiss. "You like it? I wanted someplace special?" He asked her a little nervous. "I love it!"

They stood at the check in desk. "All right Mr &amp; Mrs. Brandon. You are all set. Your room is ready and the arrangements have been made as requested." The clerk stated. "Marianne smiled. "What arrangements did you make?" She asked her husband. "You are going to have to wait." He said to her. He took their key cards and thanked the clerk.

They were standing outside the door. Christopher was having trouble getting his key card in because Marianne was placing kisses on his cheeks and neck as she had her arm wrapped around his neck. He finally got the door open. She was about to step in when he swooped her up in his arms. She yelped in excitement as he carried her over the threshold. He set her down and practically slammed the door. Marianne was speechless. The room was dimly lit with rose petals on the turned down bed, champagne on ice, chocolate strawberries. Marianne noticed their overnight bags were there as well ready for them. "Oh Christopher this is wonderful. This is perfect." She said as she turned and wrapped her arms around her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am glad you like it. I thought you be pleased." She smiled and reached up to kiss him. The kisses grew more passionate. The workup of the day and knowledge that they were finally married set in. Christopher started leading her towards the bed. Marianne groaned and pulled away giggling. Christopher looked shocked. "Hold that thought love. Let me go change." She said as she pulled away to go get her bag. "Oh darling. You do not have to. I will be glad to help you out of that dress." He pleaded trying to look cute, like a little boy asking for a treat. Marianne laughed. "I will be right back". Christopher put his head down and groaned. "All right, but please be quick." She giggled and almost ran into the bathroom.

Christopher used his time to take his shoes and socks off, along with his jacket and tie. He just poured their glasses of champagne when he heard her step out of the bathroom. He turned to look and was gobsmacked. She was not wearing lingerie. She was wearing that green dress she wore when they went to the concert. The night they first made love. Marianne thought of just wearing some slim nighty but thought this would be perfect. Christopher would immediately know the meaning of her wearing this dress. "Oh my God Marianne." Christopher gasped trying not to drop the champagne bottle he was holding. She began to walk towards him as he set the bottle down. "I thought you would like this." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared another deep kiss. "Oh I do. That was a wonderful night. Just like I know tonight is going to be wonderful." He declared. She smiled as she ran her hand through his hair. "Would you like some champagne?" he asked. She shook her head no. "No thank you. I would like my to make love to my husband." Marianne informed him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. There lips stayed connected as they maneuvered over to the bed. Christopher sat down on the edge of the bed as Marianne leaned down with him to keep their lips connected. Christopher was running his hands down her back and bum. "I want you so much Marianne." Christopher stated between kisses. Marianne was reaching down and unbuttoning his shirt. "I will always be yours Christopher." She stated between kisses. Christopher moaned as he slipped his tongue between her lips to deepen the kiss again. He reached for the knot he now knew how to undo. Once loosened the dress came undone around her. It fell from her shoulders and Christopher gasped as he saw she was completely nude underneath. He dropped the dress and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the bed.

Soon his clothes were discarded as Christopher laid over her placing kisses all over her body. He worked his way back up and paid special attention to her breasts. Marianne ran her hands through his hair and moaned. Christopher moved up and moved his kisses to her neck. While doing that he moved his hand down her belly and reached the delicate area between her legs. He groaned when he found her moist and ready for him. "Oh Christopher, I want you so bad." Marianne cried as she felt his fingers. Christopher pulled his hand away and adjusted their position. "I love you Marianne. You made my dream come true." He declared looking into her eyes. Marianne had to hold back the happy tears. " I love you too Christopher. I am so happy." She stated. He smiled and kissed her again. He pulled his lips away and adjusted his body again. Marianne wrapped her legs around his waist. He then thrusted forward and was inside her. They both moaned in unison as they kept eye contact. They felt so much pleasure and love towards each other. They both knew that their marriage was meant to be.

A little while later they were laying together and trying to catch their breath. Marianne rolled over to rest against his chest. "That was extraordinary. I felt so connected and loved." Marianne confessed. "I felt it too darling. I just feel like I am dreaming. I can't believe we are here together and married." She smiled. "Well believe it. We are going to have a wonderful life together." She said. Christopher smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I think we are going to have a wonderful honeymoon. Oh, by the way we leave tomorrow for Spain." He stated matter of factly trying to hold back a grin. Marianne jumped up and looked at him. "What? Really? I thought we would plan a trip later? Spain!" She could barely hold back her excitement. He grinned. "Yes, I booked us a week at a hotel on the beach in Barcelona. The suite is huge and we have our own private pool. If needed we do not need to leave the room." He said with a devilish grin. She was speechless. All she could do was to lean down and kiss him.

They had a wonderful honeymoon. As with a newly married couple they spent a good portion of the trip in their room. One of the days the didn't really leave the bed. They both knew married life was going to be a wonderful adventure. They were sad to leave to go home but were looking forward to starting their life together as a married couple.

The End (For now :) )


End file.
